


Cold

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You all have issues with the cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Give me a comment. A kudos. Follow me. Buy me a KO-FI

Cold  
Steve x reader x Bucky x Natasha

It had started with you and Natasha. The two of you had been together years, before SHIELD had brought you in, working together as the best assassin duo in the world. You were both trained in the red room to be the best and together you became the best of the best.

Clint had found the two of you in Budapest with the intent to kill you both, but he’d seen something in you two that he believed redeemable. Instead of killing you both, like he’d been told, he took you both into SHIELD and convinced them you were good.

Fury had recruited you two to join his team, he called the Avengers, this is where you met you third. This is how you met Steve Rogers.

You and Natasha had fallen for the blonde solider. The two of you were talking late one night, when you blurted out your feelings for the man, Natasha had smiled gently and admitted she felt the same. It was months after this when you two finally talked to Steve.

Steve said he felt the same way, but he was apprehensive, this was not what was done back in his time. The three of you had sat down and you explained to Steve what polyamory was, after this conversation Steve had become confident in his emotions and the three of you had entered a relationship together.

Not long after, the three of you found Bucky. You three of you had worked together to reverse the brunettes brain washing, and when it broke, you helped the man return to a semi normal life. The four of you had been getting closer for months and one night you found yourself having a familiar conversation, but this time with Steve and about Bucky.

Bucky was much more open to the concept of entering a relationship with the three of you. He easily admitted to feeling the same about all of you and eagerly entered the relationship with the three of you.

The three of you had all been together for three years. The four of you worked together perfectly and became an unstoppable team, there was nothing the four of you couldn’t overcome. Especially the cold.

“Steve, it’s one meeting. Tell Fury to piss off.” Natasha sighed, and rolled her eyes, as she pulled her curls into a ponytail.

“You know I can’t do that.” Steve replied leaning his head out of the shower door. “It’s Nick Fury, would you tell him no?”

“Oh God no.” Natasha snorted. “You don’t say no to Nick Fury. But you’re Captain America! The golden boy! You’re allowed to say no.”

“No, as Captain America I have to pick up the slack around here.” He said, shutting the door.

“Are you calling us lazy?” You asked entering the bathroom. “Rude.” You commented upon hearing his affirmation.

“It’s alright kotyonok.” Natasha said smirking and pulled you into her. “While Steve goes to his boring meeting, you, me and Bucky are going to stay here and have some real fun.” She added leaving kisses down your neck.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Steve complained.

“Tough. You can still to stay.” Nat suggested, smirking against your skin. “What’d you say, kotyonok, do you want Stevie to stay?” Nat asked pulling away from your neck.

“Nat, that’s not fair to Stevie.” You moaned. “You know Fury will just send him on more missions, and then he’ll never be home.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Steve said loudly. “At least someone’s on my side.”

“Not for very long.” Nat said wrapping an arm around your waist. “Finish up your shower, you gotta go soon. We’re going to wait for Buck to get back.” Natasha added pulling you out of the en suite.

“That’s what I was going to tell you before you distracted me.” You said turning in the woman’s arms. “Bucky called, he said he’ll be back in a little.”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Bucky cut in as he entered the room. He was still dressed in his running gear with his hair up in a bun.

“Hey, Buck.” You and Nat greeted in sync. You pulled out of Natasha’s arms to pull the man into a hug.

“How was the run?” You asked, placing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Good, Sam was an ass, but that’s standard at this point.” He replied leaving a kiss on your hairline.

“When are you two going to learn to get along?” Nat asked as she tucked herself into Bucky’s side.

“Probably around the same time Stark stops calling me android.” Bucky said with a shrug and placed another kiss to Nat’s head. “Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked looking around the room.

“In the shower.” You answered. “He’s got a meeting with Fury in half an hour.”

“If he wants to be on time, he has to get out now.” Natasha said as she pulled away and walked into the bathroom. “Oh shit.” Natasha cursed loudly.

“Nat, are you okay?” You asked quickly moving into the bathroom, Bucky right behind you. Natasha had turned the shower off and was kneeling in front of a shivering Steve. “Stevie.” You breathed squatting next to Nat.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bucky asked yanking a towel off the rack.

“I don’t know, he was like this when I came in.” Natasha answered as the two of you moved to the side. Bucky pulled the shivering man off the floor and wrapped the towel around him tightly.

“Stevie look at me.” Bucky commanded taking the mans face in his hands. “Steve.”

“Buck, so cold.” Steve uttered through chattering teeth. “I don’t want to go back.” He said as you ushered him into the bedroom.

“Go back where, Steve?” You asked, taking a spare blanket off the bed and wrapping it around him.

“The ice. I don’t want to go back.” He whimpered.

“You won’t go back. You’re safe, Dorogoi. We’re here.” Natasha said crushing him tightly into her. You and Bucky followed suit and pulled the, still shivering, man into an embrace. The four of you stood there for a long time, whispering soothing words to calm the tall blonde.

Natasha pulled away slightly to look up at the man. “How ‘bout I call Fury and tell him you won’t be coming?” She asked only receiving a nod from Steve. “OK. Buck, you want to get him something warm?” Natasha asked this time looking at the other super solider.

Bucky nodded and pulled away from Steve as well. While he went into the closet, and Natasha left the room to make a call, you held onto Steve tighter.

“You want to tell me what happened?” You asked, maneuvering the man to sit on the bed.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. “The water got cold and I was back in the plane. I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to lose anyone.” He said holding onto you tightly.

“You won’t be losing any of us.” You promised, running your fingers through his hair. “I promise.” You added kissing his cheek.

“We’re with you Stevie.” Bucky said coming back into the room. “Let’s get you dressed, and we’ll spend all day here, ok?” Bucky asked getting a nod from the man. The two of you quickly helped Steve into the warm clothes and got into bed with him.

Natasha came back into the room shortly after Steve had drifted off. “Everything OK?” She asked crawling in next to Bucky.

“The water got cold and he had another flashback.” You explained causing her to nod. “What’d Fury say?”

“He had a few choice words, but he won’t bother us today.” She said, curling into Bucky’s back.

“Good.” Bucky responded. He wrapped one arm around Nat and stretched his other arm across you and Steve. The three of you laid in silence, the only sound were the gentle snores of your fourth, until you all drifted off together.

Bucky had a problem with the cold. Everyone knew this. After being forcibly frozen for decades at a time, it was understandable. But SHIELD had received information that someone had gotten their hands on some of Stark’s old weapons. So the four of you had been sent down to shut down the operation and destroy the tech.

“Okay, Steve you and Y/N will enter through the front, Buck and I will go through the back. Wait for the signal before you rush in.” Natasha stated looking over the schematics of the building. “The informant says the tech will be somewhere in the middle of the building, so we’ll meet up there.” She added before giving you all a look. “They are reported to be hostile, so, shoot first ask questions later.”

“Let’s go.” Steve said strapping his shield on. The four of you split into the two groups and made your way to your positions. You and Steve were hidden in the front line of trees, carefully waiting for the signal. “After this, I say we use Tony’s card to get something real to eat.” Steve said after a few minutes.

“That sounds like a good plan.” You agreed with a smile. “We could get some of the Pirozhki you liked.” You suggested receiving a kiss on the cheek in response.

“Now that’s a good plan.” He said with a smile. You opened your mouth to say something, but were cut off by a loud bang. 

“Guess that’s the signal.” You said with a laugh, watching as people in dark colors streamed out of the building. “Let’s go.” You said and ran towards the building once the people were out of sight. 

The two of you easily made it in and saw no-one once in. “Nat, Buck are you two in?” You asked holding your gun in front of you. 

“I’m in.” Natasha’s voice came over the com’s. “James, went after a couple people who ran out. They had some of the tech on them.” Natasha explained.

“How close are you to the meeting place?” Steve asked as you made it closer to the middle. 

“Already there.” She answered coming up from behind a corner. She had her batons out and a smirk on her face. “I’ve only seen a few people, everyone else must have gone to check out the explosion.” She said coming up to you.

“We haven’t seen anyone.” Steve said checking opening one of the three doors. Natasha and you each checked a door each, there was no tech in sight behind your door but computers and files galore.

“Jackpot.” You and Natasha coursed.

“I’ve got the tech.” Natasha said.

“I’ve got files. Nat you want to hack the computer, while we destroy the tech?” You asked moving to her door.

“On it.” She replied rushing into the other room. You and Steve set about carefully destroying all the old Stark tech, without killing yourselves in the process.

“Buck, come in.” Steve said into his com once the tech was ruined. “Bucky, respond.”

“Steve I’m on my way back.” Bucky came through the earpiece. “I got em, I’m almost ba-” Bucky began but stopped halfway through his sentence. “Shit.” He cursed, the sound of gunshots echoed through your earpieces.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” You asked already rushing out of the room.

“Y/N, you and Steve go help Bucky.” Natasha commanded. “I’m almost finished with this transfer.” She said.

Neither you nor Steve responded, both of you rushing out to the back of the building. 

“Bucky, talk to me.” Steve ordered as you barreled out of the back door. “Where are you?” He asked. You scanned the surrounding land, eyes squinting at something in the difference.

“Steve!” You yelled pointing to the two figures in the distance. The two of you sprinted forward, Steve in front of you, with weapons raised. Once you were closer, Steve threw his shield at the man shooting at Bucky knocking the weapon out of his hands and you shot him the head. 

The enemy fell to the ground, blood staining the white ground, and Bucky turned to face the two of you. You both began to walk towards Bucky only to stop at the loud cracking that permeated the air. Bucky looked at you with wide eyes before he fell.

The ground beneath him had swallowed him, liquid splashing around the area he fell.

“Bucky!” The two of you screamed as he disappeared. You both ran forward, caution to the wind, and stared at the space he had fallen through.

Steve dropped his shield to the ground with a clatter and dived head first after the brunette. 

“Steve!” You called dropping to your knees, you stared down at the ice trying to find any sign of them.

“Y/N! What’s going on?” Natasha demanded over the com. “Y/N, answer me!”

“Bucky fell through the ice and Steve jumped in after him.” You explained hurriedly. “I can’t see them, Nat!” You panicked looking into the icy water. “I’m going in after them.” You announced ripping off your jacket and boots. 

“Y/N , don’t be stupid.” Natasha scolded. “You’ll drown if you do that.” 

“And if I don’t they could already be dead.” You snapped. “I’m going in.”

“Y/N, don’t!” Natasha yelled but it was too late, you had already jumped into the icy water.

Your whole body tensed at the stinging sensation but you threw it off as you swam down. You caught sight of two dark lumps below you and dived down to them. Gripping onto the lumps you began to drag them, with some difficulty, up to the surface. 

A hand shot into the water and pulled the three of you onto the surface. You let out a gasp as you were yanked onto the ground. The sound of spluttering caused you turn to the side. Steve was hunched over, choking on the water forcing itself up his throat.

“Steve.” You got out through chattering teeth and crawled over to the man. “It’s okay.” You said patting him on the back as he finally stopped. 

“Where’s, Buck.” He spluttered looking behind you. Natasha was kneeling next to the unconscious man, giving him CPR. You and Steve dragged yourselves closer to the pair and watched as the red head breathed life into the man.

Bucky let out a choked gasped and rolled over to his side as water spewed out of his mouth. The three of you let out sighs of relief and said soothing things to the still retching brunette.

When Bucky finally stopped throwing up, he sat up with the help of you three. Natasha looked the three of you over, all of you drenched, shivering and slightly blue, and said, “Fuck all of you.”

Natasha pulled Bucky in for a tight hug and kissed him soundly on the lips before doing the same to you and Steve. “I’m serious, fuck you all.” She repeated after kissing you.

“Love you too, Nat.” You said with a laugh. 

“You’re all going to give me a heart attack.” She said looking you all over. 

“Sorry, Nat.” Steve said taking her out of your arms while you wrapped yourself in Bucky’s. 

“Are you okay, Buck?” You fretted looking the man over. He smiled slightly and tightened his arms around you. 

“I’m fine, doll. I promise.” He said through chattering teeth.

“Come on.” Natasha sighed. “We gotta get out of here before you all freeze, or you know the guys who own this building come back.” 

“Shouldn’t we stick around and take them in?” Bucky asked as you helped him stand. 

“Not necessary.” Nat said. “Fury wants the informant to stick around and collect some more information, we were only here to get the weapons disarmed.”

“Good.” You said wrapping Bucky’s arm around your shoulders. “Let’s get out of here then because I’m dying for a hot shower.” You added causing Bucky to smirk.

“Is that an invitation, doll?” He asked making you hit him lightly in the ribs,

“Shut up.” You told him with a grin. The four of you picked up your things and quickly made your way away from the building. It took a while, but you finally made it back to the hotel without anyone seeing you.

Once you made it back to your hotel room, you all stripped out of your frozen clothes and stepped into the toasty shower. The rest of the night was spent eating warm Russian meals, being bundled into blankets by Natasha and showing each how much you loved each other.

This is not how you wanted your night to end up. All you wanted was to be at home with your boyfriends and girlfriend, but no, here you were at some gala trying to find some HYDRA scientist.

“I have eyes on the target.” You murmured taking a sip of your drink. You were stood at the bar, watching the target who was across the room.

“Good job, Y/N.” Steve praised from his spot in the back of the room. “Keep your distance but don’t let him out of your sight.”

“You act as if this is my first time doing this Steve.” You commented under your breath with a smirk. 

“I know it’s not, but I’m a worrier you know this.” Steve said over the coms.

“You don’t seem to be a worrier when you jump out of planes.” Bucky commented, he stood next to Natasha, who was talking with some posh woman about something.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Steve sighed as you smiled in amusement. 

“Guys.” Natasha cut in as they walked away from the woman. “We’re supposed to be watching the target, not arguing about how much Steve is an idiot.” She chided making Steve let out an indignant sound.

“Shit. The targets gone.” You said scanning the room. 

“Fan out, he has to be around here somewhere.” Steve said. 

“On it, Cap.” You all said and split up. Slipping out of the party, you walked into the back of the hotel. You caught a glimpse of someone slipping into the kitchen.

“Got cha.” You said under your breath. You quickly followed the figure into the kitchen and found nothing. Walking in further you could hear someone breathing but still couldn’t see him. “I think I’ve found the target.” You said into your earpiece.

“Where are you?” Bucky asked. You were about to say when you felt a breeze behind you. You spun around only to be met with a blunt force to the temple. The last thing you remembered was Bucky’s voice over the earpiece and a blurry figure standing over your body. 

When you woke up it was cold. It was freezing. A dim light hung above your head and you could see you were in a freezer. Standing on shaky legs you walked over to the door only to find it wouldn’t budge.

“Fuck.” You stuttered. Reaching up, you felt for the earpiece only to find it was missing. “Double fuck.” You cursed. “Hello! Open the door! Someone open the door please!” You yelled, banging on the thick doors. 

The sound of movement outside made you increase your cries for help. “Bucky! Nat! Steve! Someone, please!” You called before listening closely to the outside. The door didn’t open but the sprinklers did turn on.

“Fuck!” You yelled as the icy water burnt your skin. “Let me out!” You cried as it became colder. Your body felt numb as the water and cold air hit your skin. Curling up into a corner you attempted to shield yourself from the spraying water.

A loud bang outside the freezer caused your head to snap up. On trembling legs, you stood and made your way to the door. Weakly banging on the door, you started yelling again.

“Someone please, open the door! I’m in here, someone please!” Thundering footfalls came closer to the door. There was a sound of something being thrown and the door was wrenched open. You almost fell face first as your knees buckled, but an arm wrapped around your waist to keep you upright.

“Kitten!” Steve cried out as he saw the blue shade your skin had turned. “Nat, get Sam in here to deal with him, Buck let Banner know she’s going to need a once over.” Steve ordered, lifting you into his arms and turning to face your other lovers.

They stood over the unconscious body of the man you’d been looking for and each had a worried look on their face. At Steve’s command, the two began to speak rapidly into their com, Sam barreled into the room not even a minute later.

“Banner’s out front. I got this, go get your girl help.” He said clapping Steve on the shoulder. This was all they needed before you were hurried out of the hotel and into a waiting van out front.

“She needs to be warmed up.” Bruce commanded once you were in the van. Natasha quickly shed you of the frozen dress and you were then wrapped in both Steve and Bucky’s jackets.

Bruce gave you a thorough check over, declaring that it was only a case of mild frost burn and a concussion.

“I feel fine.” You said as you pulled up to the tower. “Honestly.”

“You may feel fine, kitten, but we just want to make sure.” Steve said as he picked you up.

“But there’s nothing wrong with me.” You whined as you all walked into the tower.

“Kotyonok, you have a concussion.” Natasha interjected. “And you were locked inside a freezer, let us worry.”

“I don’t want to make you worry, though. I should’ve known better, I should’ve known he was behind me.” You said as Steve walked into your room.

“Doll, none of this is your fault.” Bucky said as he took you from Steve’s arms. “There isn’t anything to be at fault.” He added walking with you into the bathroom.

“Zaichik’s right, kotyonok. We still accomplished the mission and we still got the guy.” Natasha said as Bucky sat you on the counter. “The only thing left to do is get you warm and keep you awake for a little while.”

“Are you kidding me?” You groaned. “I nearly get frozen to death and I don’t even get to go to sleep yet.” You whined causing the three to laugh slightly.

“Sorry, kitten, but it’s just a precaution.” Steve said from the doorway. He pushed off the doorway to help you take off the two jackets and your underwear. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

“You really want to have sex now, Rogers?” You asked with a smirk.

“Not right now, sweetheart.” Steve said shaking his head. “What is with this group and wanting sex after near deaths?” He asked no-one in particular.

“It’s called adrenaline, Stevie-boy.” Natasha said as she too got undressed. She stepped into shower, which Bucky had set up, and helped your cold form in. A gasp left your mouth at the feeling of the warm water hitting your frozen self. Natasha held you tightly to her and were soon encompassed by more warmth as both boys entered the shower too.

“It’s alright. You’re ok.” Natasha soothed as you shivered. “We’re all safe. We’re here.” She added. The boys both agreed and added their own soothing words.

“It’s okay, doll.”

“We love you, kitten.”

The four of you all stood in the shower for nearly an hour, before you all got out. The four of you all got into bed together, you clad in one of Bucky’s shirts and a pair of Steve’s tracksuit pants.

“Are you sure I can’t sleep now?” You asked from between Natasha and Steve, Bucky laid behind Natasha.

“No, doll, you have to stay awake.” Bucky said with a smirk.

The four of you laid together in bed, you laid awake, talking for hours until one by one you all slowly began to fall asleep.

“Whatever happened to, ‘I’m Russian, the cold never bothers me.’ Huh, what happened to that?” Steve mocked with a smile.

“That ended when someone shoved ice down my top!” She said glaring at a still laughing Bucky. The four of you had finally decided it was time for a vacation. Since most of you had issues with the cold, Tony had offered you all the use of his house in Australia.

It certainly wasn’t cold, that was for sure, in fact it was incredibly hot. So hot that, while in the home, you were all walking around in your underwear for most part.

It was the hottest day of the week so far and Natasha, in particular, had really felt it. She’d complained about the sweltering temperature even with the air conditioner on. So, Bucky, had taken it upon himself to help her cool down.

About an hour and a half ago, Natasha had gone for a nap. Because she was still feeling the heat, she had laid on top of the covers in only her underwear. While she was going for her nap, you, Steve and Bucky had set about lazing around. Or so you thought.

You and Steve were in the living room watching some day time TV show, when a loud yell echoed through the house. You two had jumped off the couch, you grabbing the gun you’d stashed in the couch, and rushed into the bedroom to find a laughing Bucky and an angry Natasha.

“What the hell happened?” You asked dropping the gun on the bedside table. “Nat why are you dripping?” You questioned looking at the woman who was indeed dripping onto the floor.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?” She snarled glaring at the brunette.

“Bucky, what did you do?” Steve asked looking between the two.

“Well she said she was hot, so I just helped her cool down.” He said with a smile.

“He threw a bucket of ice water on me and put ice in my bra.” She snapped glaring at Bucky. “God it’s cold.” She said pulling at her bra.

“Here.” You said moving behind her to pull the wet material off her body.

“Whatever happened to, ‘I’m Russian, the cold never bothers me.’ Huh, what happened to that?” Steve mocked with a smile.

“That ended when someone shoved ice down my bra!” She said glaring at a still laughing Bucky. She pulled her bra off and flung the item at Bucky.

“It’s too hot, it’s too cold, you’re never satisfied, are you?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

“I’ll show you unsatisfied.” Natasha said with a smirk. “For the rest of the week, there will be no sex for you.”

“Tasha, there is four of us in this relationship, deducting you and me, that means there is still two other people I can sleep with.” He said arrogantly.

“After that romantic sentence? Yeah, you’re on your own.” You snorted.

“And if Steve, wants to keep his underwear ice free, he wont touch you either.” Natasha said giving Steve a look.

“Sorry, jerk.” Steve apologized causing Bucky to look at him in shock.

“You’re going to leave me unsatisfied for three days, because Nat threatened you? Traitor!” Bucky declared dramatically. He dropped down on the bed before jumping up when he laid on the cold sheets. “Shit!”

“Yeah, next time think it through, Zaichik.” Natasha laughed as she pulled you two out of the room.

“Where are you going?” He called.

“We’re going for a swim in the pool. And then we’re going to fuck.” Natasha stated causing you to laugh as Bucky whined.

The three of you stripped out of your minimal clothing and jumped into the cool water. Swimming up to Nat you pushed her into the wall of the pool.

“That was mean.” You commented, pushing your body into hers. She let out a hum and ran her fingers down your sides.

“I’ll let him off later.” She said offhandedly. “But for now, I do believe I said we were going to fuck.” She recalled before beckoning Steve over. Natasha attached her lips to yours and began to heatedly make out with you. Steve’s large body came up behind you and pushed you further into Natasha as he began to kiss your neck.

The three of you were so focused on each other, that you didn’t notice Bucky had snuck up behind you until…

“Again!” Natasha shrieked after the bucket of ice had been tipped over the three of you. The three of you jumped back to glare at the smirking brunette.

“C’mon, sweet cheeks, it was funny.” Bucky defended, he began to back away as the three of you started to get out of the pool.

“Y/N get some ice. Steve, get him. Bucky, run.” Natasha stated causing Bucky to quickly run as the blonde ran towards him. The rest of the afternoon was spent chasing each other only ending when all the ice was gone.

Even though you all had your own problems, with the cold especially, together you could face them all. You were after all, an unstoppable team.


End file.
